A Demons Love
by kiraracat14
Summary: Naraku is dead and Miroku and Sango are married and have a son and daughter. Their daughter Akira is a skilled demon externinator like Sango. But what will happen when she is asked to kill the great demon of the western lands; Sesshomaru? ch14 up finished
1. Akira's misson

A Demon's Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Get it, got it, good.  
  
Forward: After Naraku's death InuYasha and Kagome kept hunting for the remaining shards of the jewel. Miroku and Sango were married. 16 years later they have a son and daughter, their daughter Akira is a skilled demon exterminator like Sango.  
  
Kagome's bike picked up speed going down the hill that led to Kaede's small village. "We're here". Kagome announced climbing off the bike when the reached the bottom. InuYasha had been sitting on the back of the bike and Shippo was sleeping in the basket. Shippo yawned and stretched. "Already"? He asked sleepily. Shippo remained in the basket and InuYasha walked beside Kagome as she wheeled the bike into the village. "KAGOME, INUYASHA"! They turned around to see Akria running toward them. "Oh Akria, hi". Said Kagome. Kagome was happy to see her. Akira hadn't changed much from the last time they had visited. She was Kagome's height with Miroku's dark blue eyes and thin black hair. It always amazed Kagome how such a small thin girl could fight large demons and win. She couldn't have weighed more than 120 pounds but she was smart and used her brain over brawn. Akira immediately hugged Kagome and then went to hug InuYasha. He tried to get away but Akira was faster and he found himself struggling to get out of her grip. Kagome laughed. "So". Said Kagome "Where are your parents"? "Home". Replied Akira "C'mon lets go, Mother and Father will be happy to see you. It's been so long since you were here last". InuYasha and Kagome followed Akira through the village until the came to a small hut at the edge of the village. Next to the hut was a large blossoming tree. Miroku and Sango sat under the tree enjoying the beautiful day. They noticed Kagome and InuYasha immediately. Miroku was the first to speak. "Your finally back, we thought you had forgotten about us". He said jokingly then rose to greet his friends. Sango stayed seated at the tree's base and Kagome went to sit with her. As Kagome got closer she noticed Sango was once again with child. Kagome sat down next to Sango and the two exchanged hugs. "Wow Sango, another one". Said Kagome. Sango nodded and smiled. She laughed "As if I already didn't have my hands full". Sango looked up to the top of the tree and so did Kagome. Shippo had already found Shoro at the top of the tree. Shoro was 8 years old and reminded Kagome of Sota; her younger brother. "Leave it to Shoro to be in a tree". Said Akira. She, Miroku, and InuYasha joined Sango and Kagome. The five of them sat there under the tree for at least an hour talking until Kaede showed up. "A villager told me ye and InuYasha had returned". "So how many shards were you able to acquire"? Kagome stood up smiling. "Since there were only a few left they were hard to find but we got the last of them". She then held out the completed Shikon jewel. Everyone immediately crowded Kagome. "I don't believe it". Said Miroku "It's whole again". " What are you going to do with it". Asked Sango "We haven't decided yet". Said Kagome. She handed the jewel to Kaede. "Until ye decide I shall put it in the shrine for safe keeping". Kaede then turned and began walking to the sacred jewels shrine. No sooner had she left when they spotted three men on horseback approaching the village. When the men were closer they could see the man in the middle was dressed elaborately and looked very important, the men on either side of him were wearing armor. "What do you think they want"? Said InuYasha. The men stopped in front of the group. "Can we help you". Asked Miroku. The Man on the right spoke. "We are looking for a demon slayer by the name of Sango". Sango stood "I am Sango". The three looked at Sango. "Oh, pardon us. We did not know you were expecting". "We were hoping that we could acquire your services". "You see we have had problems lately with a demon and we had hoped you would help but obviously.". He was cut off Akira who immediately was on her feet. "I perhaps could be of service to you". Said Akira "You see I am her daughter and I also am a demon slayer". The three men looked at each other and burst into laughter. "You". Said the important looking man. "We want to kill the demon, not feed him. You wouldn't stand a chance against great demon of the western lands". Akira was hurt but kept insisting. "I am strong". She said "Sir give me a chance to prove myself". The man was now annoyed with her. "Girl I'm am the lord of the western lands I have no time for you". With that he turned his horse to leave. Akira was angry now. "Stop". She said "I will prove I am worthy". "Send one of your men at me I shall fight him, and then you will see my strength". Kagome was surprised. Akira wasn't going to let them insult her and get away with it. "I told you I have no time for a small girl such as yourself"! He snapped "I won't let you leave until you have seen my true strength". The lord turned to the soldier on his right. "Teach that girl a lesson". He said bitterly. The muscular soldier dismounted his horse and came towards Akira. "It will be an honor". He said Akira came charging towards the soldier but as soon as she was in the reach of his arms he thrust out his fist hitting Akira square in the face. The punch sent her flying and she landed about two feet away. When the dust had cleared Akira laid there motionless. "Hah". He said I knew that wasn't going to be much of a fight. The soldier walked toward Akira. When his legs were close enough Akira swung her legs into his ankles tripping him the jumped up and had her sword to the soldier's neck before he even knew what happened. They all stood in awe of what Akira had just done. Akira put her sword back in its sheath( much to the relief of the soldier on the ground) and walked toward the lord. "I d don't believe it". He stuttered "You just defeated my strongest soldier". "Does that mean I am hired". Said Akira "Fine". Said the lord coldly "You will come back with us". "But I am not responsible if you are slaughtered by the demon". Akira turned back to InuYasha, Kagome, and her family to say goodbye. "I shouldn't be gone long". She said. Kaede's voice was then heard. "Ye will need a horse". She said leading a horse toward Akira "It is a long journey to the western kingdom". Akira smiled. "You saw the whole thing Lady Kaede"? She asked Kaede nodded. "Good luck to ye". She said helping Akira onto the horse. "Thank you". Akira replied as she rode off after the three men. When she reached the top of the hill she turned and waved goodbye and everyone waved back. 


	2. the great demon of the western lands

A Demon's Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do own Akira, okey dokey, on with  
the story.  
  
Author's notes: Ok just so you know when I put a row of~~~~~ that means the story is switching scenes. This is going to important as the story goes on.  
Sorry, a lot of scene changes. Don't get lost. Lost bad. Ok.  
  
Akira and the three men had been traveling for several hours when Akira spoke up. "So what sort of demon is this Demon of the western lands"? "You mean to tell us you know nothing of the dog demon Sesshomaru"? said one of the soldiers. Akira shook her head "No". He also shook his head. "Well, you see, this Sesshomaru is the son of the great dog demon InuTaisho. He claimed the western lands as his territory thousands of years ago. He did not bother the people of the west. He even took on human girl as his mate. But InuTaisho no longer lives. His son Sesshomaru now rules the west. He usually isn't seen but lately he has been attacking our village and others. Many are injured in these attacks and when he leaves he takes food, livestock and other things. We cannot go on living in constant fear of his attacks so that is why we need the help of a demon slayer". Akira listened carefully. She felt she needed to learn about this Sesshomaru if she were going after him. She wasn't worried at all. Sesshomaru was just another heartless demon who lived to torture humans. A demon who needed to die.  
It was several days before the reached the large village at the edge of the western mountains. Akira changed into her armor and went to the lord. "Go forth demon slayer, and rid us for this evil demon". he said "I shall do my best". said Akira. She turned and left the lords castle and headed to the mountains. Sesshomaru, she thought. I am coming for you. You shall plague this village no longer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in Kaede's village InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were enjoying some of the food Kagome had brought back from her era. They had almost finished eating when Myoga came bouncing into the hut. "Is it true lord InuYasha, is it true"? Myoga squeaked "Is what true"? said InuYasha "The Shikon jewel is it complete"? Go see for yourself Myoga". "Then it is true".Myoga started jumping around the room and ended up on InuYasha's nose and started to suck his blood. InuYasha immediately flattened the tiny flea demon but Myoga could have cared less. Myoga finally settled down and looked around the room at everyone. He looked at Sango and Miroku. "Say, where's Akira"? InuYasha answered "This important guy came and asked Sango and asked her to kill this 'great demon of the western lands' and Akira went in her place". "What demon"! Screamed Myoga. "Do you have any idea who that is"! "Not really". said InuYasha in an uninterested tone. "The great demon of the western lands is none other than your ruthless brother Sesshomaru"! This news came as such a surprise that everyone almost choked on what they were eating. "What"!? they cried in unison. "You can be serious". said InuYasha "Wouldn't I know, I kind of related to the guy". "Not necessarily". said Myoga "That title used to refer to your father; not Sesshomaru". "You see." Myoga started to speak but was interrupted by Miroku. "So you're saying Akira is about come face to face with Sesshomaru. She's strong but no match for Sesshomaru. We have to find her"! InuYasha agreed "Yeah, but we better do it quick. She's been gone for days. There's a chance Sesshomaru has already got her". Without another word InuYasha and Miroku left the village; InuYasha running as fast as he could and Miroku on Kiara's back. Kagome and Sango stood in the doorway and watched them until they were out of sight. Hurry, thought Kagome. She looked at Sango who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "I hope they'll be alright". said Sango "I'm sure they find Akira in time". Kagome assured her, but in her own mind there was a voice saying they were already too late. 


	3. Showdown! Akira vs Sesshomaru

A Demons Love  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha, not mine. Akira, mine. Ok  
  
Akira had been searching for Sesshomaru for quite some time now. She grew tired and sat down against a large rock. "If only I had an idea where to find him". she said The lord had told her he dwelled on this mountain but had forgotten to specify where. Now she was lost on the side of the mountain. "I'll kill the demon, if ever I find him". she thought. Akira had not been slaying demons for long but doing so had sharpened her senses. She could sense the slightest movement of a nearby demon; she was sensing something now. She felt the presence of a demon, it was right behind her! Akira jumped up quickly just avoiding the demons claws which shattered the rock she had been sitting against. There in front of her stood the demon. He was tall with long silver hair and was dressed elegantly, on his forehead was a marking the shape of the crescent moon. "Sesshomaru I presume". said Akira "I have been told you have been sent to kill me". He said coldly "You are correct". said Akira "And I shall kill you". Sesshomaru just gave a menacing grin. "You". he said "Kill me. I highly doubt it". "We shall see". replied Akira drawing her sword. Sesshomaru charged toward her but Akira moved just in time to miss his attack. When Sesshomaru passed her blade grazed his cheek leaving a large cut. Sesshomaru lifted his hand to his face then pulled back his hand to see blood. "You will regret that". he said Akira attacked this time but Sesshomaru did not move. When she was only feet away he jumped into the air as she reached him. Sesshomaru landed right behind her and before she could turn he slashed her across the back with his claws. "What a fool I am". thought Akira as she fell "I should have known what he would do". when she hit the ground everything went black. Sesshomaru shook the blood from his claws and turned to walk away, it was then he noticed she was still breathing. "How can she still be alive"? he thought "No matter". he sighed drawing his sword Tojiken "I shall finish her now". He stood their for quite some time holding the sword over her body. Something kept him from bringing the sword down to kill her. "Why..". he thought "Why am I not able to kill her"? He finally lowered his sword and put it into its sheath. Then for an unknown reason he picked up the unconscious and wounded Akira and carried her to his lair at the top of the mountain. He did not know why he was sparing her life but for some reason he wasn't able to kill her. "What has come over me"? he thought to himself "first Rin and now this girl. Is it possible I am becoming like father? Could it be the Tetsaiga"? he pondered these questions in his mind as he climbed the mountain. It was nearing sunset when he reached the top. At the top of the mountain there was a nook in its side with a cave; the cave Sesshomaru called home. The spot had a beautiful view of the surrounding mountains and the stream that ran down the mountains side, though Sesshomaru took no time to notice things such as this and if he did he wasn't particularly interested. He spotted Rin cooking three fish on a small fire. Sesshomaru wasn't fond of fish but had grown used to eating them for it was the only thing Rin could make. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru your back". said Rin happily when she saw him. "What is that"? said Jaken pointing to Akira. "A human girl I found in the forest". replied Sesshomaru. He laid Akira down by the fire and then sat down at the mouth of the cave. Jaken was puzzled. Why would he bring back this human?  
It was nearly midnight when Akira regained consciousness. She laid there with her eyes closed. All she could feel was the terrible pain where she was wounded. "Where am I"? she thought. She couldn't be alive, could she? Akira opened her eyes and stared into the fire. She began to move her eyes around but could see nothing. Despite the pain she was able to sit up and look around, she was immediately surprised when she saw Sesshomaru sitting across the fire from her. "You". she said trying to crawl backwards. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her "So you're alive". He said expressionlessly "Where am I? Where have you taken me"? she demanded Sesshomaru just turned to look the other way. "Answer me"! she shouted reaching for his sword, but it was missing. "Quiet". he said "You'll wake the girl". Akira turned around to see a young girl sleeping quietly in a large bed of leaves. She then looked at Sesshomaru. He rose from where he was sitting and walked to the mouth of the cave where he stopped and turned to Akira. "You may sleep by the fire". he said and walked into the cave without another word. Akira just sat there. "Should I run"? she asked herself "No, in my condition without my sword I would easily become the prey of a lesser demon. I am safer here, at least for tonight. She laid down but convinced herself she would not sleep. As the night went on she found herself feeling drowsy and was asleep within a matter of minutes. 


	4. kindness

A Demons Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha even though I wish I did. However I do own  
Akira. Alrighty then, enough boring more fun.  
  
Akira woke the next morning to the smell of fish being cooked, there was a young girl sitting near the fire preparing four fish over the fire. Rin noticed Akira immediately. "Hello, I'm Rin what's your name"? she asked Akira sat up dizzily. This was the same girl she had seen sleeping last night. "Akira, my name is Akira". "It's nice to met you". said Rin sweetly. Rin's curiosity soon got the better of her. "What were you doing in the forest? How did you get hurt? How did Lord Sesshomaru find you"? My, what an inquisitive girl thought Akira. "I am a demon slayer, I was in the forest searching for the demon Sesshomaru, I have been hired by a local village to kill him". "Why would anyone want to hurt Lord Sesshomaru"!? said Rin who was absolutely shocked. "Because he is terrorizing the villages in this region". replied Akira "Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt anyone"! said Rin stubbornly "Then explain this". said Akira turning around and showing the girl the gashes in her back. "It was your "Lord Sesshomaru" who did this to me. Then obliviously he brought me back here when I was unconscious". Sesshomaru then appeared at the mouth of the cave; he spoke to Rin. "Rin, I trust you slept well". "Oh yes". Said Rin with a large grin. He then turned to Akira "I see you are still among the living". Akira just looked away defiantly. "You may wish to clean yourself". he said to Akira "There is a stream not far from here, you may bathe there". Akira was becoming quite annoyed at the way he kept saying 'she may' as if he were allowing her to do so instead of asking her, but the idea of a bath sounded good for she had traveled for many days and was now covered in blood. She got to her feet painfully and heading in the direction in which he had pointed. She was still in terrible pain from her wounds. On the way to the stream she took advantage of the scenery. The sky was an absolutely perfect blue without a single cloud in the air. Its wasn't long before she found the stream. The water was completely clear and slow running. Akira looked down into the water at her reflection. She looked awful she had been soaked in blood and....her hair! When Sesshomaru had slashed her across the back he had taken off a great deal of her hair as well as broken through her thin armor. Her hair was now just two long pieces in the front with the rest at shoulder length. The girls in the village had envied her for her gorgeous waist length hair. "If only they could see me now". she thought. Akira undressed an got into the water. It was cold but refreshing. Not long after she had gotten in Rin appeared. "You might want these". she said sitting down a neatly folded pile of garments near the waters edge. She then turned to leave. "Rin". Said Akira "Now I have a question for you". Rin stopped and listened closely "What are you doing living with this demon. "Lord Sesshomaru treats me kindly, he saved my life". "It's all right". said Akira "You can tell me the truth". "I am". replied Rin "Really Lord Sesshomaru saved me. I was attacked by wolves and Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life with his sword the Tetsaiga. He is also the first one to be nice to me since my family died. When they died I lived by myself in a tiny hut on the outskirts of a village. They were awfully cruel, no one like me and men from the village would beat me. Then I found Lord Sesshomaru in the forest near the village and few days later I died and he saved me then I just followed him because he had been nice to me. That's why I'm here I cook and do a lot of other stuff for Lord Sesshomaru. I'm very happy". And with that she turned and walked away. Akira was left there pondering what Rin had said. "He brought her back to life with his sword? That's not possible no one is capable of bringing back the dead human or demon. She could not have been telling the truth. Her story of kindness shown by this demon was inconceivable. When Akira finished bathing she put on the clothes Rin had left for her on the bank. "Now what". she thought "Should I return or should I run? I don't even know where I am. There was no sign of civilization anywhere and once again she was injured and without her weapon. There was nowhere to go but back. "Perhaps the girl is right, maybe I can trust him". but she struck the thought from her mind immediately. "What was I thinking, no demon can be trusted. I'll go back, it's possible I might be able to make some sort of deal with him. Do something in exchange for my freedom". When Akira returned to the camp Sesshomaru wasn't there. "Where has he gone"? she asked "No doubt he's out destroying the village that hired me". Akira said coldly. "You fool". Replied the toad like demon Jaken "Lord Sesshomaru must patrol the lands to keep lesser demons out of his territory. Do you know nothing". "So no other demons live in this area"? said Akira "No demon dares to invade Lord Sesshomaru's land". "No demons". she thought "I can escape if there are no other demons to threaten me. I shall run tonight while they are all asleep". Sesshomaru returned just as the sun was setting just as he had the evening before, Rin had made supper and they all ate. As Akira watched him she noticed he was not using his left arm, but when she looked closer she noticed he had no left arm! "I wonder what happened". she thought. Later that evening when Rin had gone to bed Akira asked him her question. "What happened to your arm"? There was no answer from Sesshomaru for quite some time, then he finally spoke "I lost it in a battle with my younger half brother". Jaken then started to speak. "If it weren't for that worthless half-breed InuYasha Lord Sesshomaru would still have his arm"! Akira gasped "InuYasha"? It couldn't be the same InuYasha she knew, could it? "You know him"? said Sesshomaru "Well....yes I believe I do. He's a friend of my parents". "And who would your parents be"? asked Sesshomaru "My father is Miroku, a monk and my mother Sango, a demon slayer". Jaken immediately spoke "My Lord, she is the daughter of that troublesome monk"! Jaken quite vividly remembered his encounter with Miroku and wished to forget it. "That can't be possible, what are the odds of this". wailed Jaken. Sesshomaru just continued to stare into the darkness. Akira lowered her head and gazed into the fire. She was suddenly concerned for her safety. Perhaps she should not have reveled her family, but how was she supposed to know. She had never heard of Sesshomaru from InuYasha, Kagome, or her parents. She had to leave quickly for now more than ever she felt her life was endangered. Sesshomaru rose for where he had been sitting. Akira held her breath, but he passed her and went straight to the cave without a word. Jaken then retired to a small shelter near the caves entrance. Akira remained sitting next to the fire. Once again she decided it was futile to try to find her way through the woods to an unknown destination in the dark of the night, besides there was no moon to see by. She would stay on last night and set out in the morning when she was not being watched. She sat close to the fire but this time she did not sleep. 


	5. love and loss

A Demons Love  
  
Disclaimer: Let's get this over with. I don't own InuYasha, although I may  
not own InuYasha but I do own Akira.  
  
The next morning Akira hoped she would be able to slip away but Sesshomaru had awoken early and was down at the stream catching fish for their meals. He would definitely come looking for her if he returned to find her missing. Also the dreary gray sky's held the promise of unfavorable weather. Sure enough they had just started breakfast when it began to rain. It started as a drizzle then transformed into a downpour. The four of them took shelter at the caves entrance. Akira hoped the rain would stop soon, she needed to leave. Her family had to be terribly worried about her by now. Besides she felt quite unsafe near Sesshomaru. Long hours passed without a word said. Rin had started to hum a tune she had made up herself, Jaken was becoming quite annoyed with the girl's song but Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind. The sound of the rain made Akira drowsy, after all she had not slept last night. Rin was around so Akira decided it was safe for a quick nap, it was obvious he would not harm her in Rin's presence. Akira's nap was indeed quick. She was abruptly awoken by terribly loud thunder and rain pounding against her face. The shower had grown into a thunderstorm and the harsh winds were blowing the rain into the cave. To keep themselves from being completely they moved to the back to the cave. It wasn't an extremely large cave but it was of quite good size. It was obvious this is where Sesshomaru slept. At the back of the cave there was a pile of the furs of various animals and demons. It had to be the most comfortable looking bed Akira had ever seen and she longed to touch the soft looking furs but felt she didn't dare. Evening came and it was still raining therefore no way of building a fire to cook anything. Sesshomaru managed to find some dried foods he had taken from the village. Akira barely ate any of the stolen food even though she was quite hungry. She instead looked around the cave. It was quite dry and cozy instead of cold and wet as most people think all caves to be. Akira spotted something in the corner. It looked like a long object wrapped in white linens. "What is that"? she asked pointing to the bundle in the corner. "See for yourself". said Sesshomaru "For if I told you, you would not believe me". This statement made Akira nervous but she decided to investigate anyway. She crawled to the corner and untied the sting holding the bundle and let the cloth fall away. She jumped away immediately and almost became sick at the sight an smell of what lay in front of her. An arm, the left arm of Lord Sesshomaru. Akira threw the cloth back over it and backed away to the spot she had been sitting in before. Akira being a demo slayer had seen limbs without bodies before but for some reason the arm bothered her. She looked at Sesshomaru who was staring back at her. She looked into his amber eyes and all of a sudden she felt sorry for him. To be betrayed by his own brother. What was InuYasha really like? Was he truly inside like all other demons, heartless? Sesshomaru immediately read her expression. "I do not need or want your sympathy girl". "Your own brother did this to you". she said "You must fell betrayed". "I care nothing for my brother, and he nothing for I". replied Sesshomaru "It was a battle in of father's tomb. I had gone there to take possession of the great sword Tetsusaiga, the sword forged from our fathers own fang". "That's InuYasha's sword". said Akira "It is rightfully mine. I am InuTaisho's eldest son. I stood beside him in his final battle. The Tetsusaiga should have been mine. Instead I was given this sword, the Tensaiga". He then pulled the sword from its sheath. "It is worthless to a demon. The blade does not cut". "Then what does the sword do if it cannot kill"? asked Akira "This sword can bring one hundred humans back from the dead with one swing, the Tetsusaiga can kill one hundred demons in one swing. They hardly compare". Akira started to think. "Was this what Rin had been talking about? If she had been telling the truth it meant Sesshomaru had revived the girl from the dead with this sword, amazing. Was it possible Sesshomaru wasn't as terrible as he seemed"? Suddenly she had an idea. "What else can the sword revive"? she asked. Sesshomaru looked at her strangely "Anything that is dead". said Jaken who had overheard her question. "I have an idea". said Akira. She walked back to the corner where the arm lay. She was disgusted but she picked the bundle up and placed it in front of him. Sesshomaru looked at the arm then her. "What am I supposed to do with this he asked"? "Attach it back to your body". she said "You are a fool". he said "I can only attach a live arm and even then it is useless after a short time". "Use your sword to bring it back to life". said Akira Sesshomaru was beginning to catch on to her idea. He once again removed the Tensaiga and swung it over the arm. Immediately the arm regained its life. Akira picked it up and held it in its rightful place. With one swing of the sword over his shoulder the arm was attached. He could feel the bones and the flesh rejoining. Akira then let go. Sesshomaru bent his elbow and flexed his hand. It felt as if the arm had never been separated from his body. He looked at Akira and she smiled, Sesshomaru gave her a half smile in response and said "Thank you". "My lord your arm is reconnected to your body"! exclaimed Jaken he had not noticed when the reattached it and he was extremely surprised to see his master with two arms. Akira rolled her eyes at Jaken. "You just noticed toad". she said. Jaken was completely offended and stormed off to the other end of the cave. Akira looked at Sesshomaru expecting to see him glaring angrily at her for insulting his assistant but somewhat of a smile had drifted across his face and his eyes were laughing. She was quite surprised to see him like this and stared at him for some time. With his usual grim expression he looked quite intimidating but like this he looked, well....charming. Sesshomaru looked her in the eye and she turned away blushing. She then laid down to sleep. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and sleep seemed impossible but she soon drifted off.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku had been traveling for days before they reached the village at the foot of the western mountains. Neither had any idea of what to expect when they arrived except the worst for Akira. They easily found the Lord's mansion but were stopped at the entrance by two soldiers. "What business have you with the Lord of the Western lands"? they asked. Miroku spoke "We wish to have a word with him". "Leave". they replied "Not just anyone can speak with the Lord". InuYasha then intervened "Well I didn't have to resort to this but you're asking for it". He then punched the guard to his right in the face then the on to his left. "C'mon Miroku". he said. Miroku nodded. Going through the mansion was easy with InuYasha punching out guards along the way. After quite some searching through the mansion they found the Lord sitting in a large room surround by many of his soldiers. They all stood facing InuYasha and Miroku ready to attack them at the Lords orders. "Who are you, what is it that you want"? the Lords voice echoed in the large room. "I don't suppose you remember us". said Miroku "We are from the village you visited to acquire the help of a demon slayer". "Oh yes". said the Lord "What do you need"? "I would like to know the whereabouts of my daughter, Akira". "Who"? replied the Lord "Oh, you mean that puny demon slayer". "Where is she"? asked Miroku "She is most likely dead you are wasting your time here". replied the Lord. Miroku repeated himself "Where is she"? he was becoming extremely frustrated with the Lord. "I do not know where the girl has gotten to. No one has seen her since she left ten days ago, through it is most likely she is dead. I said she did not stand a chance against the demon Sesshomaru. The mention of Sesshomaru made InuYasha's blood boil. That creep was gonna pay for whatever he did to Akira and for all the times he had tried to steal the Tetsusaiga. "Where can we find Sesshomaru"? asked InuYasha. The Lord replied "He lives in the mountains but I no one knows where exactly. Do you also want to try to slay the demon"? "Let's just say me and him have a score to settle". said InuYasha "Good idea InuYasha". said Miroku "If we find Sesshomaru we're more than likely to find Akira". He only hoped they weren't too late. The two found the path leading out of the village and followed at good ways into the mountains. "InuYasha". said Miroku "We've been wandering for hours can't you pick up Sesshomaru or Akira's scent"? "I can't smell either of them, the rain must have washed away the smell." replied InuYasha "Just our luck, this mountain range is huge. I wish we had a clue where to look". No sooner had InuYasha spoken when he spotted something out the corner of his eye. There was something white lying just off the path. InuYasha walked over to investigate. "InuYasha. What have you found"? asked Miroku. InuYasha bent over and picked up the white object. He held the cloth in his hand and examined it. It was a hair ribbon, and it was covered in blood. "Miroku, come here". said InuYasha. Miroku stepped off the path with Kiara following close behind. "What is it"? he asked. InuYasha handed him the bloody ribbon. It looked familiar to Miroku, of course it did; it was Akira's hair ribbon. "Where did you find it"? he inquired. "Right there". said InuYasha pointing to a path of black on the bloodstained green grass. With closer examination they discovered the black was hair; Akira's hair. Looking around Miroku discovered Akira's sword in lying under a bush near by. "They must have battled here". said Miroku "And by the looks of things it's obvious who won". Miroku just stood staring at nothing holding the sword and the ribbon. InuYasha could barely see his face, but from what he could see Miroku was in tears. InuYasha for once couldn't think of anything to say to his friend. Kiara came over to Miroku and affectionately rubbed up against his side, her eyes expressing sadness. He laid his hand on her head and began stroking her gently. InuYasha couldn't stand to see him standing there doing nothing. If he were in Miroku's place he would immediately go after Sesshomaru for revenge. He was about to speak when Miroku turned to leave in the direction of the village. "Where are you going"?! shouted InuYasha "Home". replied Miroku "The Lord was right, she didn't stand a chance. I should have known". InuYasha was now angry with him. "Well aren't you going after Sesshomaru?! I mean he killed your daughter". "I will". he replied "But not now, it would be foolish". "Foolish to avenge Akira's death. What kind of father are you"! yelled InuYasha. Miroku stopped. "I am also no match for Sesshomaru without the wind-tunnel. You forget I still have Sango and Shoro who need me. What would I accomplish by dying fighting a futile battle; nothing". he then continued walking. InuYasha understood his reasoning now and felt terrible for what he had just said. He could go after Sesshomaru right now with or without Miroku but decided it would be wrong to leave his friends in a time when they needed him most, so he followed after Miroku. 


	6. growing bonds

A Demons Love  
  
Disclaimer: I know no one reads the disclaimer but I just feel like its better I put it here than not have it, ok. I don't own InuYasha but I do  
own Akira.  
  
By the next day the rain clouds had completely disappeared and the sun was out making it a beautiful day. Akira was extremely glad to be outside again. She had been stuck in that cave for two days and everyone had started to get on each others nerves, for instance there had been about six times she would have loved to kill Jaken and she was sure he felt the same way about her. Spending two days talking to Sesshomaru Akira now realized she really had nothing to fear him the way she had in the beginning. Living with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin was strange at first but now she found she was actually enjoying herself. Akira had almost forgotten how far away from home she really was. There was only one thing she still didn't understand, why had Sesshomaru saved her? She had been trying to kill him and when she was unconscious he could have easily finished her off, why didn't he. Was it possible that she had died and he revived her like he did Rin? The idea buzzed in her head like an angry bee until her thoughts were interrupted by Rin. "Akira, why don't you start the fire while I fish for breakfast, it will be faster that way". Akira nodded and smiled your right it will be faster and I'm glad you can fish well because I have never been very good. Rin and Akira laughed together at the joke she had just made. Sesshomaru then joined them. "Rin I'll get breakfast today". he said "I don't quite feel like fish today". "Then what will we eat"? asked Rin "I'll find something". replied Sesshomaru. This last statement worried Akira, hopefully he didn't mean something from one of the near by villages. Sesshomaru read her expression and responded "I won't be going near the villages". he said "I am just going for some fresh air and it will be more convenient that I bring back breakfast". With that he walked off into the forest. Akira has somewhat relieved by what he had said, it sometimes almost like he could read her mind.  
  
Sesshomaru waited until he was out of Akira and Rin's sight before changing into his true form; the form of a gigantic white dog. It felt wonderful to fully stretch out. His human form was comfortable enough but in full form he felt more like the great dog demon he truly was. Having four legs again felt wonderful. Missing an arm he was still able to travel in his full form but he could not battle or do what he missed the most, run. Moments after transforming he took of at top speed down the mountain. He felt free again and as much as he hated to admit it but he owed this happiness to that girl. It was still a mystery to him why he had saved Akira but at the moment he was glad he hadn't hurt her. Caught up in the moment he let out a loud howl to scare away any lesser demons that had wandered into his territory during the storm and to express joy.  
  
"What on earth was that"? said Akira when she heard Sesshomaru's howl. "Stupid human". muttered Jaken "That was just Lord Sesshomaru". "What"!? exclaimed Akira and Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru is a dog demon. He is probably hunting in his demon form". said Jaken exasperatedly "Demon from"? thought Akira, what she saw wasn't his demon form? She was extremely confused. Sesshomaru returned an hour later with a wild boar he had caught; after separating the meat form the skin Akira was finally able to make breakfast. It was approaching noon when they finished eating. To Akira the meal seemed to have gone very well she, Rin, and believe it or not Sesshomaru had had a very interesting conversation and she was beginning to like them all better every moment they were together. While she and Rin straightening things up Sesshomaru retreated to his cave and came back with a large bag of coins. "Here". he said throwing the bag to Akira. "There is town at the foot of the mountain with a large market place. You and Rin might like to spend the day there; there is nothing for you to do here". Akira was suspicious as to where he had acquired so much money but before she was able to enquire him about the moneys origin Rin was jumping up and down excitedly and pulling on her skirt. "Oh can we go, will you take me"? Akira smiled down at her "Of course I will". she said. It took quite a few hours to reach the village but it was worth the hike when they arrived.  
  
The entire marketplace was alive with the sounds of people, animals, and the heavenly aroma of foods. Rin grinned widely and held Akira's hand tightly as they walked amongst the thick crowd of people that filled the street outlined with shops, booth's, and tents. Akira purchased a small cooking pot and vegetables saying to Rin "Tonight I can make a stew with the meat remaining from breakfast". The day grew hotter and each bought a fan; Rin's decorated with two white birds and Akira's with a large blossoming cherry tree. They then passed a shop with a man selling beautiful Kimono's. Akira stared at them; she had never owned anything that expensive and was amazed that in her hands she held enough money to buy one. Akira was hesitant about going into the shop but Rin sensing Akira's excitement was able to persuade her into changing her mind. Akira studied each one closely until she found the one she wanted. It was mint green with a woven pattern of peach flowers. Akira changed into the Kimono in a draped area in the shop; when she came out Rin stared at her smiling. "Wow". she said "You're beautiful". Akira turned and looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked. She looked more like a princess than she did a demon slayer. Akira stood there fixed on her reflection. She had never looked or felt so beautiful.  
  
Akira and Rin were able to leave the market and return to the mountain top before sunset and Akira prepared an excellent stew whish she was complemented on by everyone, even Jaken. "I'm glad you like it". she said smiling. After dinner Rin couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru what she and Akira had done that day. "...and then I got this". she said showing him her fan with the white birds "I had so much fun and Akira bought a very lovely Kimono that makes her look so beautiful...Akira show Lord Sesshomaru how beautiful in it, please". Akira reluctantly stood up and held the dress up to her body then wrapped it up again. She didn't wish to ruin it before she had a chance to wear it. Rin fell asleep early that night leaving Akira and Sesshomaru sitting together near the fire. Akira was feeling tired herself and thinking of retiring for the night when Sesshomaru broke the silence. "Thank you". he said Akira was confused "For what"? she asked "For everything. Rin greatly enjoys your company and with your help I feel like myself again". he said looking at his left arm. "I am grateful for your help, I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere with me tomorrow, it is the most beautiful place in the west, no human has ever set foot there. Would you like to go"? "Akira thought for a moment and then answered "Of Course". she said smiling. Sesshomaru nodded "Good. Might I request you where that kimono of yours, I would much like to see you in it". Akira smiled. "Get some sleep". he said "We'll go early and have lunch there". He then retreated to his cave. Akira laid down by the fire and fell asleep smiling.  
  
Authors note  
  
Hi. Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. The company my mom works for sent her a voice mail telling her not to go on the computer because of a bad computer virus. So I had this chapter done a while ago but my mom wouldn't let me on the computer to update. This is the first time I've been on the computer in about a week. Oh and sorry if I don't update as often as you would like me to I'm in the middle of high school registration and my teachers and loading me with work so I just want you to know I will try to update as soon as possible. Don't give up on me I will finish this story. I plan all my stories from beginning to end before I start to write so I won't have any stories that go absolutely nowhere. Ok so bye for now and I'll try to update soon.  
Mandy 


	7. Smile

A Demons Love  
  
Disclaimer: Once again Akira is mine but I don't own InuYasha  
  
Authors notes: OMG! I updated. See I told you I would soon. Am I good at keeping promises or what? Well I just wanted to say thanx to the people who have reviewed this fan fic. It means a lot to me, I love hearing what other people think of my stories. Right now I find it interesting that complete strangers will review each others fanfiction when I can't even get my own sister to read mine. Siblings today, no respect. Alright here's chapter 7  
of A Demons Love, keep reviewing, enjoy!  
  
The next morning was beautiful. Akira woke up earlier than anyone else; she almost hadn't slept a wink because the butterflies in her stomach had kept her awake. She had also begun to wonder why Sesshomaru was being so nice to her. He knew she had ties to InuYasha, and she knew he hated InuYasha; and when she had mentioned her parents Jaken recognized her father's name. If InuYasha had taken Sesshomaru's arm off they must hate each other terribly. Akira couldn't imagine two siblings hating each other enough to try to kill one another. She would do anything for her brother.  
  
Akira went down to the stream to bathe and change into her kimono which Sesshomaru had requested she wear. Was he being kind to her just to get to her family and InuYasha? The thought made her ill but, was it wise to trust Sesshomaru? "No. I'm not going to think about that". she said to herself aloud. Akira felt better and continued to dress though the thought stayed hidden in the corner of her mind. She arrived back to find everyone eating. "So there you are". said Sesshomaru "Shall we go now"? he asked standing up from where he had been sitting. "I haven't eaten yet". Akira replied. "That's ok". said Rin "I packed you both something to eat". She then held out a good size bundle of food. "I suppose if your hungry we can wait". said Sesshomaru "No, that's alright". Akira replied quickly "I'm not that hungry, lets go". Sesshomaru nodded and walked into the forest with Akira following with the food.  
  
They had almost walked a mile when Sesshomaru stopped. "Are we there"? Akira asked She looked around her; this place didn't seem very special. "No". he replied "Where we're going would take half a day on foot, but if I transform it won't take very long". "Transform"? said Akira "Many powerful demons have two forms, human form and demon form". he explained "What you are looking at now is my human form. Don't be alarmed at my demon form; you have nothing to fear". Sesshomaru began to glow so brightly Akira could not see his face. The light grew and took the shape of an enormous demon. When the light faded she found herself looking up into the eyes of a gigantic white dog. He laid down and motioned for her to climb on. Akira was hesitant at first but then remembered what he had said "You have nothing to fear". "I trust you Sesshomaru". she thought to herself climbing onto his back. His fur was soft and cloud white, infact she felt as if she were sitting on a cloud. She grabbed and held tight to the fur at the nap of his neck and he began to walk, faster and faster until they were at a full run. "I'm flying"! Akira thought, the wind rushing through her hair.  
  
When they finally stopped Akira found herself looking over the entire mountain range; the ground covered in green grass and wildflowers. Sesshomaru resumed his human form and sat next to her in patch of tall flowers that almost covered them completely. "These lands belonged to my father when he was alive. Upon his death they became mine". said Sesshomaru with a tinge of sorrow in his expressionless voice. "How did he die"? Akira asked "You're father, what happened to him"? Sesshomaru sat in silence for a moment before answering. "Fighting his mortal enemy, a dragon demon. My father's allies had gathered to join in the fight, I was also there; I stood by him in his final battle. InuYasha however didn't come". Akira was surprised by this statement, InuYasha hadn't come to help his father? Why? "Where was InuYasha"? she asked. Sesshomaru replied "After the battle I went looking for InuYasha; I found him bound to a tree. I thought he was dead but fifty years later he came back". Akira sat silently listening to what he had to say then interrupted him. "You weren't the least bit sad when you thought your brother was dead"? she said "Didn't you love InuYasha just a little"? Sesshomaru didn't answer her immediately but finally spoke. "No". he replied "I have never loved anyone or anything completely; even my family. My mother raised me and taught me to be heartless. She said it wasn't right for a demon to care, it made them weak. She hated humans terribly, and I grew up hating them the same. My mother was my father's mate but not his life mate. He chose a human girl, InuYasha's mother, to be his life mate. My mother died trying to kill her. InuYasha was born soon after that. I've hated him since the day he was born". Akira was speechless and felt terribly sad for him. He had never loved anyone, how could that be possible. He always looked so sad and now she knew why; how she wished she could make him smile.  
  
Sesshomaru sensed her discomfort "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trouble you. Let's not talk about that anymore". he said laying his hand on hers. When he did this her heart stopped for a moment. She looked up at him and smiled; he smiled back. 


	8. changes

A Demons Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha characters.  
  
Akira felt at ease lying there in the grass. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep and she was running her fingers through his beautiful silver hair. He looked so peaceful. This couldn't be the terrible demon the soldier had told her about. A week ago he was her enemy. She was confused, how could her feelings toward someone change so quickly. Akira could still feel slight pain from the gashes he had left in her back but couldn't bring herself to be angry with him anymore. He opened his eyes and smiled at her once again "Its getting late". he said Akira nodded in agreement. The sun had already started to set. She got to her feet looking around her trying to memorize every moment she had spent there. Akira then spotted a blossoming cherry tree. She was immediately reminded of home, and despite all that had happened today she now longed to see her family again.  
  
"What's wrong"? Sesshomaru asked. Practically in tears she answered "I want to go home. They've probably stopped looking for me by now". Sesshomaru put his arms around her. "I'll take you then". he said gently. "Thank you". she replied. On the way back to the cave Akira began to feel drowsy and eventually fell asleep on the large dogs back. They were still far from their destination so Sesshomaru laid down and decided to call it a night.  
  
Akira woke up confused and it was a moment before she realized She was still on Sesshomaru's back. He was still curled up asleep. She laughed softly to herself; he looked just like a giant puppy. Feeling Akira's movement Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned back into his human from. In seconds Akira was lying on top of him, his face inches from hers. She felt an impulse to kiss him but rolled of to the side instead. "Good morning". she said shakily. Sesshomaru sat up. "Yes it is". he replied. There was a gentle breeze and the air was cool so they decided to walk the rest of the way back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm worried about Lord Sesshomaru and Akira". Said Rin. "They left yesterday afternoon and Lord Sesshomaru promised they would be back soon, But they not here yet". Jaken was getting fed up with Rin; He never really had liked her. But he was also wondering the same thing. What was Lord Sesshomaru doing with that girl? "There they are"! said Rin excitedly pointing to the forest. When Jaken looked at his master he almost fell over out of shock. Sesshomaru's face was no longer pale and expressionless. His eyes had softened, he wore a smile, and he seemed to glow. Plus to Jaken's horror Sesshomaru's laced with Akira's. He was now the one with a pale face and infact hardly looked as green as usual. "Are you ill Jaken"? asked Sesshomaru seeing the toads face. "Y yes my Lord, I do believe I am". he was feeling sick, or at least after seeing them he was. Sesshomaru turned to Akira. "Why don't you go change"? he said She nodded and gathered her old clothes from the cave and went to nearby patch of dense forest. She was no longer afraid of demons that might linger in the forest because there were none. Sesshomaru had informed her that no other demons came into his land, this meant she was safe.  
  
Akira then heard the bushes behind her and quickly slipped on her dress. Rin immerged from the bushes. "Rin you scared me". she said. "Can I talk to you"? Rin asked. Akira nodded "Of course". they both sat down. "You really like Lord Sesshomaru don't you". Akira was surprised by her question. "W..well yes I suppose I do". she replied "You must". Rin said "Your turning the brightest shade of red". she said giggling. Akira had thought back on that morning and started blushing. "Well I like you a lot". Rin added "But I don't think you just like him. I think you love him". Akira almost fell over in surprise, Rin really wasn't afraid to say anything. She didn't answer to what Rin had said, she just turned a brighter red. "Don't be embarrassed". Rin said. "I think its cute. You both looked sooo happy. Well I'll let you finish dressing, hurry I'm going to make lunch". and with that Rin left.  
  
Akira stayed sitting there with her arms around herself and staring at the ground. "It can't be true, there's no way I could fall in love with a demon. I've been slaying demons since I was twelve years old. He saved my life and I'm just grateful. But why did I feel the urge to kiss him? Does that mean I love him? What if I had kissed him"? Questions were buzzing in her head like a swarm of angry bees. "I have to go home". she thought "That's where I belong, not in a demons lair". She finished dressing and returned to them. Sesshomaru instantly sensed a change in her mood and addressed her. "Tomorrow we'll take you back". Rin went to bed early purposely leaving Akira and Sesshomaru alone. "Are you truly unhappy here"? he asked. Akira couldn't think of the right words to answer him. She wanted to stay but yet she didn't, so she didn't say anything. "I understand". he said. He then rose and came to where Akira was sitting, knelt and kissed her cheek. "Good night". he whispered Then walked into the cave. Akira brought her hand up to her face; she could still feel his lips on her cheek. She looked toward the cave, she longed to go to him but couldn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Sango sat in Kaede's hut drinking their after dinner herbal tea. Shoro sat near his mother with Shippo playing a video game Kagome had brought him. Unexpectedly InuYasha and Miroku entered. "Oh you're back". said Kagome "We were getting worried about you guys". Both stayed silent. Miroku walked over and knelt next to Sango. "What's wrong"? Sango asked "Where's Akira"? He put his arms around her; she's not coming back. Crying she buried her head in his shoulder and Shoro clung to his mother trying to comfort her crying himself. Kagome wanted desperately to say something to help but couldn't think of the right words.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry I might not be able to update for a little while, I'm grounded and I can't get on the computer so don't hate me if I don't update, please keep reviewing though. Thanks for your patience. 


	9. homeward bound

A Demons Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters.  
  
Akira slept in the next morning until about noon. She woke to Sesshomaru gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up." he said softly "We're already getting a late start." Akira sat up rubbing her eyes and stretching. She looked around and spotted Jaken holding the reins of a two headed dragon. It must belong to Sesshomaru, she thought. The beast was saddled and bridled with embroidered leather. The tack would have cost a fortune but Sesshomaru had probably gotten it free.  
  
Rin grabbed Akira's hand and pulled her closer to the dragon. "Akira meet Ah and Un." "It has a name?" said Akira "Of course." Rin replied I named them myself. Lord Sesshomaru hadn't named them so I did." Akira smiled "And what lovely names you gave them." She liked Rin very much. She was a sweet unabashed child and in fact reminded her of herself at that age. Sesshomaru lifted Rin onto Ah and Un's back and then Akira. For the rest of the day they traveled this way; Sesshomaru led the way followed by Jaken leading Ah and Un with Rin and Akira on its back.  
  
After sunset they settled along the stream they were following down the mountain and had their dinner. "So you're going home to see your family." Rin said breaking the silence. Akira nodded "Yes." "I bet you miss them very much Akira, don't you." "Of course I do." she replied. Akira studied Rin's face closely. There was an almost tearful sadness in her eyes. Did I say something wrong, Akira asked herself.  
  
Rin had curled up next to Sesshomaru to sleep. "Sesshomaru." Akira said, "Where is Rin's family?" He answered her almost immediately "Dead, they were murdered by bandits; this was before I met her. She was an orphan living in a village where she was treated poorly. I was wounded in a fight and was recuperating in a forest when she found me. She kept bringing me things trying to help me. I knew she was being mistreated; she was always covered in bruises and black-eyes. That village was attacked by a wolf pack, she had tried to get away but they caught her." Akira gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "And you brought her back." she said He nodded "After that she followed me. I tried to get rid of her but she would not leave. By now I've become accustomed to her and enjoy the company. Sometimes I feel as if she were my own child." He paused and they sat in silence for a few moments. "Get some sleep." he said "We can't have anymore late starts. If were lucky we might reach the boundary of the western territory by nightfall." Akira laid awake for quite some time thinking about Rin. The poor girl she has no one in the world, I wish there was something I could do for her, thought Akira. With these thoughts in her head she fell asleep close to the warm fire.  
  
Authors' notes: Sorry the chapters so short I had a pretty long chapter 9 then just when I was getting ready to go update I hit some stupid keys on the keyboard and erased the entire thing. I spent like an hour trying to get it back but couldn't find it. Sorry I'm such a blonde and so computer challenged. The most complicated thing I do on this computer is burn cd's. I promise I'll make it up to you by updating soon with a nice long chapter. In fact as soon as I update this chapter I'll start writing it, ok.  
Mandy 


	10. flowers and marrage

A Demons Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha  
  
They left their camp a little before sunrise. Akira and Rin slept till around noon on Ah and Un's back. It was the kind of sunny day that made you feel like smiling the widest grin you could fit on your face. It was silence all around them except the singing of the birds and Rin's soft humming as she picked the wildflowers they passed on the edge of the path. "Why do you insist on picking those awful things?" Jaken said Rin stopped humming and looked at him and smiled. "Because I think they're pretty". "Lord Sesshomaru don't you think they're pretty?" she asked holding out her bouquet. "They're very nice." he replied. "See Jaken." she said "Not only are they pretty they smell good to; here smell them". She ran over putting the flowers in his face. "No no you stupid girl get those away from me immediately! I'm allergic to flowers! Rin pulled back the flowers but it was too late; his face had already begun to break out in large pink itchy bumps. He began scratching at them furiously. "I'm so sorry." Rin said guiltily "I didn't know. Akira was covering her mouth trying not to burst into laughter. Rin, Akira, and especially Jaken were shocked when they heard someone else laughing. It was Sesshomaru. The whole situation had stricken him as funny and for the first time in his life he was laughing. Akira and Rin were overjoyed to see him like this but Jaken was stunned.  
  
It was about sunset when Sesshomaru stopped them. He turned and walked over to Akira. He from his belt hung a third sword she hadn't noticed at the beginning of the journey; her sword. "Here." he said removing it and handing it to her. "We're about to cross the border out of the west. Because this is my territory no other demons dare enter, but when we step out of the western boundary there will be many demons. So please help protect Rin and yourself. Akira nodded. "I'm not afraid of demons." "Good." He replied.  
  
They had walked about four miles when Rin started to get tired. Sesshomaru managed to catch a small hare and Akira made stew. With full stomachs they settled for a nights rest. There was a rustle in the bushes nearby which frightened Rin. She slept that night next to Sesshomaru with her head in his lap. "You might want to sleep closer too." He said to Akira. "She wasn't scared, and if there was any danger she would be able to protect herself but came closer anyway. Sesshomaru but his arm around Akira and drew her closer. His tail which hung over his shoulder was as soft and she laid her head there sleeping safely and sound. The next morning they left early again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo sat amazed looking at the baby Sango held in her arms. "Wow."said Shoro "Was I that small too?" Miroku reached out and ruffled Shoro's hair. "Hard to believe but yes you were." Everyone's spirits had seemed to have lifted. InuYasha sat near the door looking like he had something heavy on his mind. "Kagome." he said. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Kagome was a little surprised "Sure." She followed him out of the hut and into the forest. Where on Earth is he taking me? she thought. InuYasha stopped when they reached they're destination; the sacred tree. He sat down and Kagome sat next to him. "What is it?" she asked "Kagome." He said "This is the met, do you remember?" "Of course." how could she forget. He spoke again "You know that with Naraku dead and the jewel complete you could go home any time now." Kagome was shocked "Well, yeah I guess I could." Is he asking me to leave? she thought. "If you want me to go I can." There was a long silence "No." he said "I don't want you to leave." She was extremely confused now. InuYasha took her hands and looked her in the eye. "I want you to marry me." Kagome's heart had jumped into her throat and she couldn't speak for a moment, but when she did she said one word. "Yes."  
  
Authors' notes: See told ya I'd update soon. It put the chapter 9 up yesterday and 10 today. Am I good at promises or what. Well hope ya enjoyed chapter 10. More is on the way, just maybe not as fast as these chapters. Hang in there, and keep reviewing.  
Mandy 


	11. forget

A Demons Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but Akira is mine.  
  
After a few days of traveling the places they passed began to seem familiar to Akira. We must be close, she thought. "We'll stop for the night and the next day you will be home." Sesshomaru said. Sitting by the fire Rin and Akira chatted but Sesshomaru was silent. He watched Akira. Since the day they had gone to the mountain together he hadn't been able to take his eyes of her. There was something about her which calmed him and he felt true peace when he was around her. Sesshomaru also saw how much Rin liked her. She had practically adopted Akira as an older sibling. It would be unfortunate to see her go.  
  
On the other side of the fir there were much different feelings. Just one more day, Jaken thought. One more day and Akira will leave. It was one thing to have to share Sesshomaru's attention with one human, but two he couldn't. There was another thing about Akira he didn't like. Sesshomaru was different around her. He acted nothing like a fierce dog demon but more like a puppy. It was possible she could change Sesshomaru, in Jaken's view, for the worst.  
  
All of them slept silently except for Sesshomaru. Sensing Akira was also awake he called to her. "Akira." he said "Come here." She got up and went to his side. "Yes." she said. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. "I miss you." he said. "And I you." she replied. Akira slept the night in his arms.  
  
At once Akira recognized where she was and broke into a run out of the forest. She found herself standing on the hill over looking her village. I'm home, she thought. All of a sudden she realized she was alone. Turning back she saw Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the forest. "This is where I leave you." he said Akira quickly walked back and hugged him. "Say goodbye to Rin for me would you." "Oh course." he replied Sesshomaru took her hands and kissed her gently. "Goodbye." He said letting go of her and walking back to join Rin and Jaken. Akira stood motionless watching him walk out of sight. She took a deep breath began to walk down the hill.  
  
InuYasha's nose picked up Akira's scent. He was confused; it couldn't be her, could it. Everyone noticed InuYasha acting strange and were somewhat alarmed. "What is it InuYasha?" asked Kagome InuYasha didn't answer immediately. "I've picked up Akira's scent. Last night I could faintly smell her but now the scents strong." "That can't be." Said Miroku "Akira's d....." He stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted a girl coming down the hill. As she came closer her face visible and without doubt it was Akira. She started to run and didn't stop until she reached her fathers arms. Sango handed her baby to Kagome and embraced Akira in tears. Shoro clung to his sisters waist as if he'd never let go. Seeing them made Akira realize how much she had missed her family and for that moment forgot all about Sesshomaru.  
  
Everyone had calmed down by dinner time. Akira had helped her mother and Kagome prepare the largest meal she had ever seen. "You thought I was dead?" Akira said in amazement. "If I would have known I would have come home sooner." "You mean you had a choice?" said Kagome "Yeah." piped Shippo "What about Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru. This was the first time Akira had thought about him since her arrival. "He's not as bad as you think he is." she said. Everyone was silent. "What do you mean he's not as bad as we think he is." growled InuYasha. "He's tried to kill every last one of us besides Sango. He almost killed Miroku, and me and Kagome about a million times. He's the worst scum in the universe." It was the exact response Akira had expected. "Please listen to me." she pleaded "He's not always that way." "Akira." said Miroku "Tell us everything that happened." She took a deep breath and started to speak. "When I was looking for Sesshomaru in the mountains he attacked me by surprise. I tried to defeat him but he got the better of me." She showed them her hair. "He attacked me from behind." "That explains the blood and hair Miroku and I found." said InuYasha "I felt like I was going to die but I woke up at his lair." Miroku interrupted her "If he laid one hand on you..." "Calm down. Nothing like that happened." Said Akira "Besides I wasn't the only one there." "You mean he had other captives." said Sango "Not captive's mother. There was a toad looking demon named Jaken who obviously held some strong memories of you father; and a little girl, her name was Rin.  
  
"She said that Sesshomaru brought her back to life with his sword when she was killed by a pack of wolves. Rin's such a sweet thing and Sesshomaru is very kind to her and was the same to me. I hated being there at first but I grew to like it; and when I got homesick he agreed to take me home." "That's all pretty hard to believe." said InuYasha Akira looked around the room and it was obvious no one else believed her. Sango put her arms around Akira. "Try to forget all that." she said "Your back home now, you can put it all behind you and sooner or later things will get back to normal; you'll see." Forget. How could she. Forget Sesshomaru, and Rin, and Jaken. How could she forget the man she loved?  
  
Authors' notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews. It really makes my day to come home from school and read my mail. I know a lot of you have reviewed multiple times but I'd like to recognize kenshin's-angel who has reviewed on almost every chapter. More thanks to BaBeS7, Shina, Chrischelle, d2k3001, Cattibrie393, NickNova, Sesshoyasha, and Blacksaiyan1. Keep the reviews coming. Thanx.  
  
Mandy 


	12. back to the one I love

A Demons Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha  
  
It was the first time Akira had admitted it to herself; she did love Sesshomaru. After dinner they all sat talking. Kagome took a pair of scissors from her bag fixed Akira's hair so it was all the same length again. Kiara sat in Akira's lap purring like she had missed her. Despite her family around her and the cheery atmosphere Akira found herself thinking about Sesshomaru again. Tomorrow morning he and Rin will go back and I'll never see him again, she thought. Never again, these words frightened her. In that moment Akira made up her mind. She was going back to Sesshomaru and no one could stop her.  
It was late into the night when everyone finally fell asleep. Akira sat up and scanned the room. Slowly she got to her feet picking up her shoes. She was half-way to the door when InuYasha's ears twitched. Akira froze until she was sure he was asleep. When outside the hut she slipped on her shoes and headed back to where she had come from.  
She had successfully snuck out but no had idea where she was going. Sesshomaru and she hadn't taken the main road to the village; in fact they hadn't followed any path what's so ever. As if being lost wasn't enough Akira started to feel rain drops. Just perfect, she thought. I can turn back....no, I can't! As she walked the rain got harder and harder.  
In a dry patch in the forest Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken sat around a small fire. It was only faint but Sesshomaru could swear he could smell Akira. What could she be doing in the forest at this time and in this weather, he thought. Curiosity finally got the best of him and he decided to go looking for Akira. "What's wrong my lord?" said Jaken Sesshomaru paused "I'm going for a walk." He replied. "In this weather." said Jaken said suspiciously "Yes, in this weather." Sesshomaru answered and then left their camp.  
The cold rain beat down on Akira's body. She felt numb from head to toe. The rain acted like a black curtain and Akira couldn't see past her nose. The hope of finding Sesshomaru the only thing keeping her tired body moving. She stepped on a loose piece of earth and fell, but before Akira hit the ground something grabbed her arms. She looked up and though she could barely see his face she knew it was Sesshomaru.  
He pulled her up holding her close. "What on earth are you doing here?" he said "I thought you wanted to go home..." Akira cut him off "I did...I do, but...I can't help missing you Sesshomaru I, I love you." She stared into his expressionless face hoping for a response. Without warning he kissed her. It wasn't like the other times he had; Akira could feel his passion pulsating through her body and she returned it as best she could. Akira was finding it hard to breath even after they had broken the kiss. Maybe it was just the cold but she was unable to stand and everything after that moment was a blur.  
When Akira woke up she could smell the fresh scent of rain and felt the warm sun like a blanket on her body. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Sesshomaru's golden eyes; he was smiling. Akira returned the smile "good morning." She sat up but was stuck by a dizzy spell and laid back down. "You shouldn't have been kissing me, I think I probably have a cold by now." she said jokingly. Her clothes still felt damp from last night. Still tired she laid her head back down on his chest and closed he eyes. Moments later they heard Jaken's voice calling. "LORD SESSHOMARU, WHERE ARE YOU! Hearing his voice made Akira's headache worse. His voice got closer and closer until he came out of the bushes. Spotting them lying together he turned as white as a ghost and his mouth dropped. Rin came out behind him. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru there you are." she said "Jaken and I have been looking for you all morning, and Akira I thought you went home." "I did." She replied "But I missed you all so much." Rin was somewhat surprised. "What about your family?" Akira thought for a moment about her answer. "How would you like to meet my family Rin, all of you."  
"Where could she have gotten to?" said Miroku calling her name again "Akira!" "InuYasha was sleeping right next to the door." said Kagome. They had been looking for Akira since sunrise when it was discovered she was missing. "She wouldn't leave." said Sango worriedly. "Something must have happened." Miroku called out again "Akira." "I'm here." she said. They all turned to see Akira standing a few yards away with Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru. 


	13. brothers

A Demons Love  
  
InuYasha drew his sword and held it ready to attack. "Let her go Sesshomaru." he growled. Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha "Shut up ignorant half-breed." he barked. This is going to be harder than I thought, Akira said to herself. "InuYasha, Sesshomaru, stop please. Do either of you honestly know what your fighting about?" she said. Everyone stood silently. Jaken peeked his head out from behind Sesshomaru. Kiara growled at him and he drove back behind his master. "Let's go back Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said "I told you we shouldn't have come. There's no way you and that girl could ever be together." Everyone was startled by Jaken's statement. Had Akira been telling the truth about Sesshomaru, Kagome asked herself. She then noticed Sesshomaru had made no effort to draw his sword or attack, and what he had said might have just been a reaction to what InuYasha had said. It was confusing, could they trust Sesshomaru or not? Miroku and Sango were thinking the same thought.  
Akira looked at Sesshomaru with a pleading look. "For me. Try to settle your differences with them, please Sesshomaru, for me." Akira's words repeated in his head as he looked at her. He took a deep breath and looked at InuYasha. "I didn't come to fight you InuYasha." he said quietly. InuYasha was stunned and almost fell over. "Wha...what, is this some kind of joke? After all these years you all of a sudden want a truce. I can't believe that." he said. "Things have changed." Sesshomaru replied "I have changed." There was sincerity in his voice that InuYasha noticed and his face was softer than the last time they had met. He lowered his sword and put it back in its sheath. "Fine." His face showed he still didn't completely trust Sesshomaru but Akira could have kissed him; maybe it would be alright after all.  
That after noon Akira and Kagome went down to the stream to wash laundry. They were quite until Kagome broke the silence. "You were telling the truth about Sesshomaru." She said to Akira "But its probably going to take a long time for everyone to get along even just a little." "I don't mind waiting." Akira said "No matter how long it takes." Kagome looked at Akira "You left last night to find him didn't you." she said. "Yes." she replied. "I was so happy to be back but...I just couldn't stand the thought of not being with Sesshomaru. I bet you think it sounds silly don't you Kagome." Akira smiled at Kagome and she smiled back. "No, its not silly. I know exactly how you feel. A long time ago I realized I couldn't leave InuYasha. I went home because of him and Kikyo but I figured out no matter what I had to be with him, and now...Akira while you were gone he asked me to marry him." "Congratulations Kagome." She said throwing her arms around her. "I'm really happy for you. You did say yes didn't you?" "What else would I say." Kagome replied. They both laughed. "I hope everything works out with you and Sesshomaru." Kagome said "I'll try to lead an example for everyone else." "Thank you Kagome." Akira replied.  
When they returned everyone was just as Kagome and Akira had left them. Shoro, Rin, and Shippo looked like they were getting along well but everyone else was keeping their distance; especially Jaken who was trying to stay as far away from Miroku as possible. At dinner there was complete silence. Akira thought to herself, how are they going to learn to get along if no one even says a word. She wanted to say something but had nothing to talk about.  
After everyone was asleep InuYasha left and went to the shrine which held the Shikon jewel. He stood there holding the jewel. For so many years he had wanted it to become a demon. He hadn't thought of it until now; the reason he originally wanted to become a demon, was because of his brother. When he was younger he had looked up to Sesshomaru, and his brothers rejection had hurt him and his admiration turned to hate. InuYasha sensed someone behind him and he turned around quickly drawing his sword. Sesshomaru stood there. Sesshomaru drew his sword. "Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, the swords our father gave us. Powerful but in two very different ways." Sesshomaru. "I have always wondered why father gave us the swords he did but after thinking about the situation its has become obvious. Father hated our quarreling. Brothers by blood but never at heart he said. He knew when he died there would be no one to keep us from killing each other. So he had these swords made." "How does giving us weapons keep us from killing each other." Said InuYasha "Our old man must have been pretty dense." Sesshomaru continued. "Tetsusaiga can kill 100 demons in one swing but while I have the Tenseiga it will keep me safe, there for you cannot kill me. The Tenseiga cannot kill only heal, there for I cannot kill you. Father knew he could not keep us from fighting but hoped someday these swords would help us realize our fighting is futile. So what do you say InuYasha." he put Tenseiga away and walked towards InuYasha and extended his hand. "Brothers?" he said InuYasha put Tetsusaiga in its sheath and took Sesshomaru's hand. "Brothers." 


	14. a happy ending

A Demons Love  
  
Ta dah! Here's chapter 14. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. School's almost out here in Florida and I've been studying for a lot of end of the year exams. But now that schools over until fall I can update more, that is if I don't end up going on any trips. But if I do I will notify you immediately. So here's what you've been waiting for; on to chapter 14!  
  
Oh no, thought Akira when she woke finding both InuYasha and Sesshomaru missing. I hope their not into any trouble. She slipped on her shoes and stepped out of the hut. Akira looked around but neither of them were visible. She sighed, I have to find them; I only wish I knew where to look. The night was pitch black with the exception of the full-moons glow.  
  
Standing outside the shrine Sesshomaru held the Shikon jewel to the light to get a better look. "So this is the jewel you and Naraku were fighting for. Tell me InuYasha, what did you plan to do with it after it was restored?" "I wanted to use its power to become full demon, but, when I got a taste of what being a demon would be like I decided not to use it." InuYasha said. Sesshomaru handed the jewel back to InuYasha. "What do you plan to do with it now?" he asked.  
InuYasha paused thinking about his answer for a moment before speaking. "I want to be human. I want to be with Kagome." Sesshomaru gave him a small smile. "I understand." Sesshomaru looked to his side seeing Akira running toward them. "What on earth are you two doing?" she asked in a worried tone. Sesshomaru smiled laying his hand on her shoulder. "Its all right, there's nothing to worry about, InuYasha and I have solved our differences." After he had spoken the largest smile grew on Akira's face. She threw her arms around Sesshomaru kissing him and then did the same to InuYasha. "Oh thank you both, I'm so happy." InuYasha pushed her away gently. "Did anyone ever tell you you're a little too affectionate." he said. Akira giggled. "Well now you have." The three went back to the hut and Akira fell asleep still smiling.  
  
The next morning no one could figure out what had happened to InuYasha and Sesshomaru. All of a sudden they sat next to each other and talked as if they had been friends all their lives. Miroku nudged Kagome and whispered in her ear. "Is it just me or are InuYasha and Sesshomaru acting like brothers? I'm quite confused." "Join the club." She whispered back. They wouldn't even look at each other yesterday more or less speak politely to each other. This is kind of weird." Jaken just stared at them with his eyes larger than usual. Maybe it was the full-moon, he thought to himself.  
The next few days went on like this, and after a week everyone started to grow used to having Sesshomaru around. Rin, Shoro, and Shippo were always playing together. Jaken still kept his distance form Miroku.  
Sesshomaru stood and went to the door. "Akira would you mind joining me for moment?" "Oh course." she replied. Akira followed him out of the hut. They walked through the forest together in silence. Akira was starting to wonder why he had asked her to come with him when he stopped in a small clearing. "Sit down." He told her. Akira was confused but she sat down in the grass. She was starting to get worried; his face looked more serious than it had the past week. "What's wrong?" she asked looking up at him. "Please tell me." Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her; instead he was staring off into nowhere. "Akira." he said "If I asked you to marry me, would you accept?" Akira immediately sprang to her feet. "Of course I will!" He turned to her. "If I asked you." "Oh," she said quietly sinking back to her knees. "If you asked, of course I would say yes, I do love you."  
Sesshomaru knelt beside her touching her cheek. "Why do you love me?" he asked. Akira was quiet for a moment before answering. "Does there have to be a reason?" she asked. He pulled her close and whispered to her. "I can't." Akira pulled away and looked at him." "Wh...what do you mean?" He took her hands. "I don't belong here." he said. Akira quickly replied "I'll go back to the west with you, I was so happy there." "You're young; I couldn't take you away from your family." Sesshomaru said gently. "I don't understand, everyone is starting to accept you, InuYasha and you are acting like brothers, Rin and Shoro are great friends..." He cut Akira off. No matter what they say or do they all still distrust me deep down, especially your father; and what if I were to marry you are children would be half demon and face the same prejudice InuYasha has battled his entire life." Akira was quick with an answer. "Father's just protective and we could adopt Rin, she so desperately wants a family." There was a long pause. "I'm sorry." he said walking away back towards the hut.  
  
Akira quietly cried herself to sleep that night. Sesshomaru's sensitive hearing heard her soft cries but he could do nothing. He woke and headed for the door. A goodbye would be too painful for the both of us, Sesshomaru decided. Rin could stay here with Akira, she would be happy to have someone to play with everyday. Jaken would be able to catch up with him sooner or later. Quietly Sesshomaru snuck out of the hut. When he was passing the tree a familiar voice came out of the dark. "I knew you would try to leave." the voice said. Sesshomaru turned to see Miroku sitting at the tree's base. "I would think that you would be glad to see me go." Sesshomaru said. Miroku replied. "Under any other circumstances yes I would be glad to see you go, but, you see I can't let you leave her. Seeing you everyday would be better than seeing Akira hurt. She love's you so stop pretending you don't feel the same for her."  
"I know you don't trust me." Sesshomaru said "Its sort of hard to trust someone who tried to kill you." Miroku replied quickly. "So prove to me you can be trusted, stay." Sesshomaru took another step toward the forest then stopped. He turned around and looked at Miroku. "Fine." He said  
  
The next night was moonless and InuYasha transformed. Sesshomaru found the sight of his brother full human entertaining and stared at him for the longest time trying not to laugh. Not long before dawn InuYasha and Sesshomaru left the hut. InuYasha stood facing the brightening sky in the west while Sesshomaru went to bring him the Shikon jewel. This is it, InuYasha thought to himself. When the sun rises I will no longer be half demon but full human. Sesshomaru returned shortly holding the jewel. "Good luck little brother." He said handing the jewel to InuYasha. InuYasha smiled and once again turned to face the rising sun. Sesshomaru stepped away. InuYasha held the jewel tightly in his hands closed his eyes and made his wish. Beams of light shot through his body from the jewel and a strange breeze began to blow. The jewel disintegrated in his hands and the breeze subsided.  
Kagome sensed the absence of the jewel and sat up. She got up putting on shoes she went outside and was shocked. The sun had risen and InuYasha was still human. "InuYasha." she said "You didn't transform. Why?" "I used the jewel, I'm staying human." he replied. Tears started down Kagome's cheeks and she smiled. "InuYasha." She ran over to where he was standing and kissed him. "I love you." she said.  
The sun came through the windows waking Akira. Once again Sesshomaru and InuYasha were missing, this time Kagome. Not bothering to put on shoes she walked outside and stood next to Sesshomaru. "What's going on?" she asked him. "InuYasha decided to become full human for Kagome." Sesshomaru answered. Akira smiled. "I think their going to be happy." she said. Sesshomaru looked down at Akira. "I think we will be too." he said. Akira looked up quickly. He was smiling, his golden eyes glowing in the sun. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. "I love you Lord Sesshomaru great demon of the western lands!"  
  
Authors' notes: Well I guess that's it. The end. Thanks all of you who have been so patient with me on my first fic. Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you'll all review on this chapter to tell me what you think of whole thing now that its finished. Look for some of my other InuYasha fic's. Maybe I'll write a sequel? Luv ya'll.  
  
Mandy. 


End file.
